Telling Ron
by silver-dragon60
Summary: talking to ron has never been so hard. rhr [FINISHED]
1. Default Chapter

Telling Ron Chapter 1 I don't usually follow r/hr but I thought id write one. Don't ask me why. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. This is only going to be a short story.  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, thinking about how the years went by so quickly. She could still remember walking throw that carriage door to find a messy jet black haired boy and a red haired boy with dirt on his nose. She could remember when Ron had teased her about being a know it all and then apologised by saving her from a troll (ok so Harry had helped save her a bit to). She remembered when she got petrified in her second year and Harry and Ron would come put fresh flowers in the vase beside her bed (or so they said). There were so many good times they shared together. Harry, Ron and she were the best of friends but then when she thought about Ron, well, she wanted to be more than friends with him. She really, really, really liked him.  
  
Finally her feet lead her to the common room. 'Oh no.' she thought. 'I'll probably see Ron and get all nervous and make a complete fool of my self.' She stepped through the portrait saying the password "Ispa Scientia Posestas Est." (A/N that means, in Latin, "Knowledge itself is power.") She turned her head right and saw just what she expected. There was Harry and Ron playing chess like they usually do. Ron still thrashing Harry as always. Ron lifted his head and smiled. "Hey mione'." Ron said in a cherry voice. "Hi." Harry mumbled. She just smiled. "Ignore him, he's in a foul mood cause I'm beating him at chess for the.. what is it Harry, the 8 billion time." He laughed Harry groaned she chuckled a bit. She smiled again and ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh my god. I just made a total fool of myself in front of him!" "In front of whom?" a voice said out of the corner. "Yes, we want to know you like Hermione." She turned her head slowly knowing who it would be. "Hello Lavender, Pavarti." "Hi." "Hello, so who is this guy you're talking about?" "None of your business." "If you tell us we'll help you win him over." Lavender said with a big smile. "And what would you get out of it?" "Hmmm?" "Hermione!" they both said shocked "We live for helping people like you." "We enjoy helping people find their soul mate." It was true, the both of them were very popular with boys and they did like to set people up, plus they were good at it. "But first, you have to tell us who this mystery man of yours is." "Alright, if you must know. It's . Ron." "I knew it!" lavender screamed as she jumped up and down "I knew Hermione liked Ron! You owe me 5 sickles." Hermione just shook her head disapprovingly as Parvarti handed over the 5 sickles. "So are you going to help me or not?" They turned to her and smiled.  
  
Hope you liked it. See the little button that "review"???????? Press it. Please. Love Rach xxxooo 


	2. 2

Telling Ron Chapter 1 I don't usually follow r/hr but I thought id write one. Don't ask me why. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. This is only going to be a short story.  
  
Previously~ "I knew it!" lavender screamed as she jumped up and down "I knew Hermione liked Ron! You owe me 5 sickles." Hermione just shook her head disapprovingly as Parvarti handed over the 5 sickles. "So are you going to help me or not?" They turned to her and smiled.  
  
They stepped over to her and took one hand each and slid their arm through hers. "Of course." "Now, first, let's do something about your hair." "My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" "Oh don't get us wrong it is way better than it was before but maybe we could let it down? Since you all ways tie it in a bun." "Yeh! It would look so fabulous." "Ok. I guess I could let it down." "Cool." They untied her hair and brushed it a few times. "Now, let's think about your face." "My face." She gulped. "Yeh maybe we could put a little bit of make up on, because the thing that I've always liked about you is that you don't have to put on heaps of make up just to show off. "Thanks guys." She said as she smiled. "Ok, I'm thinking nice lite browns, earthy kinda colours." "You like?" "Yeh that sounds cool." "Ok, let's get to work."  
  
They were applying the last touch of makeup on wen there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Lavender shouted. "It's Ron I need to talk to Hermione." "She's busy," they quickly lied "She can't come out right now!" "Oh, well can you tell her that I need to talk to her. It's important." Then he left. They shoved a mirror in front of her face. "You like?" "Oh my.. umm it's wow." "I'll take that as a yes." "Yeh I mean yes." "Well get down there and tell him." "Yeh, he needs to talk to you anyway." "But what do I say." "Hermione, you've always been a girl with so many words, just follow your heart." "Yeh, go get' em girl." "Make us proud!" "Ok"  
  
She silently crept down the stairs and snuck a peek at Ron. 'God, who am I kidding? I can't do this.' She turned around but was soon pushed all the way down the stairs by two girls who will remain anonymous.  
  
She let out a small sequel which got both boy's attention. "hi." She said. "Whoa." "Hermione." They both said with a gasp "I'm going to go, night guys." Harry said quickly and ran up to the dormitory "Wow Hermione you look really beautiful." "Thank you." "There's some thing that I have to tell you." "Yeh, me too." "You go first." "Oh, ok." "Well, Hermione I just wanted to ask umm, just wanted to ask if umm you wanna umm if you wanna oh gosh I cant say it." he took a deep breath in then out. "if you wanted to go out with, with umm me?" "Ron, are you serious?" "Yeh of course." "Then yes I would love to go out with you." "That's so great." "Cool." He bent down closer towards her and gave her a sweet, soft kiss on the lips. "Well goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." "Yes, 'night." She ran half way up the stairs when she turned around. She sprinted back towards Ron and kissed him goodnight on the cheek. He turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
~*fin*~  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. See the little button that "review"???????? Press it. Please. Love Rach xxxooo p.s. don't forget to read my other stories!!!! 


End file.
